


a love once new has now grown old

by dolliedear



Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Sam Evans, Gen, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, Past Quinn Fabray/Sam Evans, Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Sam and Quinn come out to each other.
Relationships: Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray
Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104206
Kudos: 3





	a love once new has now grown old

**Author's Note:**

> title from april come she will by simon & garfunkel  
> for patches <3

Sam and Quinn were closer after they broke up than they ever were while they were dating. Which was indeed saying something. Sam listened to her about her emotional trauma of pregnancy and Quinn listened to Sam with his trauma of being homeless. There wasn't much for them to do for each other but to listen and just be there for each other. It really wasn't much of a surprise when they confided in the other before anyone else.

"Can I tell you something?"

Quinn disturbed the peaceful silence that they had, lying on Quinn's bed on a Saturday night. They’d been doing college research, though, Quinn didn’t _need_ to. She got into Yale for crying out loud but she’d told Sam that it’s always good to have backup plans, even if you got into Yale.

“You can tell me anything, Q,” Sam promised, pushing up so he was leaning comfortably on his elbows.

“It’s a pretty big deal. Maybe, I think it is. You know I’ve dated a lot, Puck, Finn, You. But I’ve never really felt happy about my relationships with romance— no offense. When I looked at how happy Rachel and Finn were, I was _fiercely_ jealous. At the time, I just thought it was because she took him from me and that I wished I had that happiness. But I’m not that girl anymore. I’m not a sophomore anymore.

“I reflected,” Quinn turned her head to look at Sam, “and I’m telling you this because you’re the one person I trust most. I think I might like girls. I was never happy when I dated boys, and it felt like something I _had_ to do. Like it was a chore. I think I felt so jealous of Finn and Rachel because I wanted Rachel. Yes, haha, Quinn Fabray had a huge crush on Rachel Berry. You aren’t the first one I told. Santana and Tina know. Well, I didn’t exactly tell Santana. She just… figured it out herself. Tina knows because we’re sort of a thing. Don’t tell anyone though, it’s frightening. I mean, this is my first proper relationship with a girl. I don’t want to screw it up."

Sam smiled fondly and gently kissed Quinn’s forehead, “That’s amazing, Q! I’m so glad you could tell me, also Tina? What about Mike?”

“Oh, she’s dating both of us. At the same time. Which means he also knows that I like girls. It’s not as complicated as it sounds, I promise. She likes both of us. I’m not dating Mike; he’s not dating me but we’re both dating Tina.”

Sam nodded slowly, “I get it. I mean, I’ve been thinking a lot. I like girls. I really like girls but… I think I’m into dudes too. Maybe just one dude. Or two. I totally get liking two people at the same time. The way I feel about them is the same way Tina probably feels about you and Mike.”

Quinn giggled and sat up, taking Sam’s hand in her own, “I think that’s excellent. Do you… want to tell me who?”

Sam avoided direct eye contact and muttered, “Kurt and Blaine.”

“Cute. They both totally had major crushes on you— Blaine maybe still does. Is it only them?”

“Maybe? I haven’t really thought about it like that. Maybe I’m just… Klainesexual.”

“Weird, Sam, please don’t ever say that again,” Quinn was shaking with laughter.

“I’m serious! I really do like them. I don’t know if I like guys the way I like girls fully.”

Quinn stopped laughing after a few moments and enveloped Sam into a tight hug.

“Well, whatever you are, you don’t need a label. And I think you should tell them how you feel.”

“What if they hate me?”

“They won’t hate you. You’re Sam Evans. Plus, Kurt and Blaine are like the most loving guys in the world. They adore you.”

“Thanks, Q. Love you.”

“I love you too, dork. Now, let’s go finish up your applications.”


End file.
